


Soap

by Chimie_Chat



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: The best way for an injured hero to relax is to take a bubble bath.





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a shared concept between me and @AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying .

Egyptian cotton sheets were always a welcome texture to wake up to. Jon pressed his face into the mattress, apparently having  lost his pillow, relishing in the sensation of the thin bed sheet draped over his body. He shivered. This room was always kept cold.

Despite wanting to stay asleep for longer, and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist, Jon blinked his eye open. There was practically no light in the room, save for the slightest crack of sunlight the managed to break through the split in the black out curtains. It created a bright line across the hardwood floors, but didn’t dare reach the California king sized bed.

The young man rolled onto his back, stretching his spine out. He sighed as it cracked. Jon lifted his hands up to his face, grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes as he adjusted to being awake again. He took in a deep breath, holding it high in his chest, before letting it out and pushing himself up so he was seated. His movement had apparently caused the other body in the bed to stir.

Jon watched with fond eyes as Damian shifted in his sleep. The older man was clearly comfortable. All of the blankets had been pulled over to the other’s body, and wrapped around his frame so no wayward limbs peaked out. They’d gravitated towards him, as they always seemed to no matter how many times Jon spent the night. The features of Damian’s face were completely relaxed as he slept. His partner looked so soft.

After allowing himself to stare, just for a few moments, Jon built up the resolve to actually get out of bed. He was thankful for the plush carpet that stretched across the majority of the floor, primarily underneath the frame of the bed, for protecting his feet from what would inevitably be freezing hardwood. But as he looked across the master suit to where the bathroom door was still left open, and saw the tile, he immediately started bracing himself.

He walked across the room, bending down to grab yesterday's underwear off the floor as he went to the bathroom. Just as he suspected, the tiles were unpleasantly cold. He made quick work of peeing, then pulled the boxers on so he wasn’t just strolling around the apartment naked anymore. Jon washed his hands in the sink, grabbing his own washcloth off the hook on the wall and quickly scrubbed the oils off of his face with warm water, before finally stepping back into the chamber.

“Why did you leave?” The voice was deep and gravely, cracking ever so slightly from its owner just barely being awake. Damian was rolled over on his side, green eyes still half lidded, but looking at Jon in the door frame.

Jon couldn’t help his smile. “Good morning, sunshine.” He went back over to the bed, walking around the perimeter to Damian’s side, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Damian reached for Jon’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Is it really morning?”

The younger of the two glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It read eleven seventeen. “Technically? Yes.” Jon leaned down, using his free hand to brush the hair away from Damian’s forehead so he could give it a kiss. “Did ya sleep well?”

“Mostly.” He let out a sight. “I woke up several times throughout the night.”

“Any reason why?” Jon idly brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Everything’s sore.” The male tried to move and grunted, as if to prove a point. “I’m blaming you. How tight were you holding onto me last night?”

Jon frowned, his eyes trailing to the growing bruises on Damian’s wrists. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize my grip was that strong.”

“It’s fine. I enjoyed it.” Damian carefully pushed himself up, although it was clearly a strenuous process for him. The blankets fell into his lap, revealing a torso absolutely littered in bruises of all shapes, size, and intensities. He was able to follow Jon’s gaze, identifying the marks scattered across his skin. “Did you have fun there?”

“Not all of these are mine.” The kryptonian ran a hand as lightly as he could over a path of red, yellow, and purple on the cuff of Damian’s shoulder. “I didn’t see them last night. You should have told me. I wouldn’t have been so rough.”

Damian relaxed into Jon’s tough, slipping closer to him. He pushed his face into the crook of Jon’s neck, muttering as he spoke. “Who says I didn’t like it?”

Jon let out a contented sigh. He brought a hand around to trail down his lover’s spine. The slightest distance was all he needed to turn and kiss the man’s cheek. “Anything I can do to make it better?”

There was a slight hum from Damian. A playful glint formed in his eyes as he turned his head to kiss Jon’s lips. “There is one thing…”

“Oh yeah?” The kiss was very easily returned. Jon smiled against the other’s mouth. “And what might that be?”

“Something fun.”

Hands moved to Damian’s hips. Knuckled pressed into the skin, massaging the joints in circles. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” The other nodded, closing his eyes with a delighted sigh. He took a moment to relish in the contact. “Yes, but I don’t think you’d be willing to do it.”

Jon dipped his head to kiss along Damian’s jaw, trailing down the hickey covered neck. “You’re be surprised how much I’m willing to do for you.”

A hand went up to card fingers through the thin hairs on the back of Jon’s head. “You know what I want right now?”

“I have a couple ideas.” It may be considered rude to leave more bruises on Damian’s body, but Jon just couldn’t help himself. He sucked on a clear patch of skin on his boyfriend’s collar. Before the mark could become anything more than a red patch, Damian pulled away. Their eyes met. Anyone could identify the serious expression on Damian’s face.

“Bubbles.”

Jon blinked. “Excuse me?”

A grin graced Damian’s lips. “I want a bubble bath. I’m sore, and that’s what I want.”

The younger of the two couldn’t help but start laughing. He tipped his head forward, leaning it against his partner. “You’re hilarious.” He moved away just barely, cupping underneath Damian’s cheek as he kissed his boyfriend one more. “Let me carry you?”

It came out as a question, although it really shouldn’t have. There was no reason to believe Damian would ever say no to being carried anywhere. Still; he asked. Rather than offering a verbal response, Damian wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck, leaning in close. The kryptonian reached one arm underneath Damian’s knees, and the other around the back of his shoulders. He cradled the smaller man close as he lifted him, and made his way through to the bathroom. “Where do you want me to put you?”

“Tub.” Damian directed mindlessly. “Just get it started. I’m already naked.”

“Alrighty.” Jon chuckled. He walked along to the tub and kneeled beside it. He slowly, and carefully, placed Damian down in the basin, hoping the porcelain wasn’t too cold right now. The visible shiver that wracked Damian’s body n told otherwise. Jon gave a slight pat to Damian’s thigh before working to get the bath set up. The tub was soon plugged, and the faucet turned on. Jon kept a hand underneath the running water as he adjusted the temperature so it wasn’t to hot. “That ok?”

Damian stuck a toe out to feel the water, humming as it flowed over his foot. “Feels good.” The caped crusader looked back up to his boyfriend, reaching up to tug on Jon’s arm and try to pull him into the bath with him.

“Slow down there, speedster.” Jon laughed, pushing himself back up. “Bubbles, remember?”

There was a huff from Damian, But the man released his partner. Jon offered a smile before turning back to the vanity. There was a cabinet above the sink that had shelves lined with self care products. They were meticulously organized; the bottom shelf contained everyday items, such as hand lotion and hair gels; the second contained first aid kits, as well as bottles of medicines and vitamins; the top shelf held the luxury items, such as face masks, cologne, and, of course, bath additives. Jon looked over the available bottles, pushing the salts aside to find two containers of bubble bath solution.

“Morning citrus, or lavender breeze?” He asked, not bothering to turn to face Damian.

“Lavender.”

“A lovely choice.” Jon smiled. He grabbed the bottle, closing the cabinet behind him, and went back over to the tub. He knelt by it, pouring in what he assumed was a generous amount of the serum into the bathwater. He stuck his hand in, stirring the solution around, watching as the bubbles were already starting to build.

There was a clear smile on Damian’s face as the amounts of water and bubbles in the tub alike increased. He scooped some of the suds up between his fingers, watching them pop and drip back down, before once against looking to Jon. “Get in here.”

“You sure?” Jon leaned his cheek against the porcelain. “You need to relax.”

“Jon.” A wet hand brushed the bangs away from the hero’s face. “ _Get in_.”

The younger member of the duo leaned over the edge to give his lover a kiss. “Scoot forward some.”

The command earned a huff in response, but Damian shifted his position as he was told.

Jon made quick work of pulling his boxers off again, tossing them into the hamper. He stepped into the tub behind Damian. The hot water barely felt warm against his thicker skin, even though it was steaming. It sloshed and foamed as Jon carefully lowered himself, his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s body. There was no helping the soft, contented hum that left his lips once he was fully submerged. God that felt good.

“Good?” Damian tipped his head back to look behind him.

“Mhmm.” The younger male reached forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s stomach. Despite the hold, Jon leaned forward himself to leave kisses all over the back of his partner’s shoulders.

“Don’t start anything too _cheeky_ back there.” Damian’s voice was low, with just the slightest tilt of humor in it.

“Dirty, dirty, dirty.” Jon chuckled. He closed his eyes, rested his cheek on top of the smooth curve of his lover’s shoulders. He didn’t need to see the other’s face to know Damian was rolling his eyes. “I thought we just came in here to relax.”

“Hush.” The Robin shifted his seat, pushing the pair back so they were reclined. Damian seemed contented to press his back into Jon’s chest. Not quite a sigh, but a long, deep breath left him as the warm water and bubbles moved along his skin.

They sat in silence for a while, finding themselves satisfied as they were. Jon felt himself slip forward ever for slightly so he pressed the bottom on his feet against the opposite wall of the tub. It made his knees poke out of the water. He watched as Damian lifted a leg of his own up and out of the water, extending it out and flexing his ankle to stretch the muscles of his calf. Jon found himself watching the way the suds slid down the shaved smooth limb. It was hard to ignore the sweet curve of Damian’s legs on a normal day, but now, the kryptonian had a hard time not focusing on the deep purple bruise that marred the outside of his leg.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s waist.

“Not really.” Damian hummed, looking it over once more before lowering the limb back into the water. “It’s just ugly.”

“Oh please.” Jon placed a kiss behind his partner’s ear. “Nothing about you could ever be ugly.”

Damian scoffed. “Ok, Beloved. Whatever you say.” The older man reached to the bar of soap on the metal tray built into the tile of the wall. He tugged at one of Jon’s wrists, and forced the bar into the other’s hand. “Now put yourself to work.”

“You just like it when I pamper you.” He laughed, but didn’t challenge it, getting the bar wet and moving it along Damian’s chest.

“As if you don’t enjoy it.” Damian’s words left him in a low hum. His eyes closed once more ー a sign of trust ー  as soap and hands worked against his torso.

“You know I do.”

“Good.”

There was a great deal of care in each of Jon’s touches. He never pressed too hard, being wary of each blemish marring his partner’s body. Hands massaged at Damian’s rib cage, eliciting a low moan. They danced their way up to Damian’s shoulders, squeezing once, brushing softly up and down the curves of tones biceps. He encouraged Damian to lean forward for him. Once adequate space was made, Jon began to run at the curve where Damian’s neck met his shoulder. There were knots. Deep in the muscle, Damian was still stiff. Jon pushed his thumbs into the skin on either side of the vertebrae.

“Fuck.” Damian lulled his head forward, shin dropping to his chest. It gave Jon more room to rub his thumbs in hard circles. “You’re hands--” A moan interrupted the sentence. “You’re hands are _magic_.”

Knowing he could make his lover relax so much brought a smile to the kryptonian’s face. He loved being able to take care of Damian. “At least I know what you see in me. You like me for my backrubs.”

“Quite possible.” Damian arched his back as hands moved down his spine. Thumbs pushed between Damian’s shoulder blades, forcing them apart so the older man’s back was more open. The water sloshed as hands moved. Damian hummed as the touches avoided a bruise on his left side, instead skipping down to his lower back, and giving his waist and hips a similar treatment.

“Isn’t this supposed to be where you say “but”, and follow up with the _real_ reason you like me?” Jon laughed. He cupped his hands over his lover’s protruding hip bones, and pushed to create a few more inches of space between them. He couldn’t see into the water, the bubbles having built up just enough to hide everything underneath the surface, but he didn’t need to in order to invision every curve of Damian’s hips. Jon had long since memorized his boyfriend’s body — in a loving, totally non-creepy way — and in moments like this, sweet and comfortable, where no ulterior motives were to be had, Jon found himself needing that slight, respectful distance between their bodies. Damian, however, seemed to have noticed the newly generated space.

“Are you ok?” He looked over his shoulder.

“Yep.” Jon continues to work his hands just at the base of his partner’s spine.

“You sure?”

“Very sure.” The younger male leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss right at his lover’s nape. “Just let me take care of you.”

It seemed for a moment like Damian might actually be thinking about it. Just when Jon thought his boyfriend may have resigned to being pampered, Damian used his hands on the rim of the tub as leverage to twist in his seat.

The tub may have been large, howsomever, it still was a tight fit for two fully grown adults. Because of this, facing each other directly wasn’t a comfortable option; something they both knew from previous trial and error. In this current moment, rather than turning completely around, Damian swung his legs over the lip of the tub, dangling them from his knees, and leaned against the opposite side of the basin. Soap bubbles sloshed around them and dropped off of his feet; some landing onto the bathmat, while the rest audibly plopped down to the tile flood. He was still just barely sandwiched between Jon’s legs.

A hand wrapped around the back of Jon’s neck, pulling him in close for a simple kiss. When they parted, the pair just looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you.”

Jon smiled wide at those three words he’d heard so many times before. He never doubted them. “I love you too.”


End file.
